Successful Shipping
by NAO-chan33
Summary: Just like the "Good End" from Otome Games, each chapter will show a romantic end with one of the characters from Diamond no Ace with an OC named Ai. (Originally written for my best friend.) Enjoy!
1. Okumura Koushuu

**Greetings.**

 **This was mainly written to satisfy my friend. Nevertheless, enjoy~~**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

Koushuu paused at the entrance as he watched Ai-senpai and Sawamura-senpai laughing about as if they had no care for the world. He used to find this image quite charming since he respected and acknowledged Sawamura-senpai for his skills as a great pitcher, but now, he loathed the two together. There was just something very irritation about it. Their obnoxious laughter as he worked hard to become the best catcher rubbed him the wrong way. He honestly felt unsure if it was because of Ai-senpai or if it was because of Sawamura-senpai.

 _She smiled at him again._

His eyes hardened at his pointless thought.

 _It would be stranger if she did not smile at him._

He nodded to himself at his perfect logic. Shaking his abnormal thoughts away, he walked off to his room. As he sat down at his desk, he realized that it was not their laughter that ticked him off; it was _her_ smile at _him_ that angered him. Honestly, it would have been better if she was smiling at him instead of Sawamura-senpai.

 _Age be damned!_

He grunted in frustration. To talk to her was easier said than done because he was most definitely not a social person; at most, he was a baseball person. Envy pooled in his mind towards Sawamura-senpai's ability to talk to people easily.

"It's better if I don't think about this. it's better if I forget about it all. This is pointless and a waste of my time and energy. I should practice instead." He nodded in satisfaction at his hasty conclusion. Groaning to himself, he desperately just wanted to return back to normal - to the days when he only enjoyed baseball and never once thought about the opposite gender or the realms of attraction and the possibilities of having the so-called "beautiful" (more like "horrifying") emotion named _love_ towards an actual human being. He cringed at the very thought of it.

Throughout the week, he had done so well ignoring his soon-to-be-erupting mixed and deep emotions, but whenever he spotted a single hair from her head, those thoughts kept rushing in like an annoying mosquito. He sat down, taking a rest from practice and trying to get a hold of himself. That was when he saw Ai-senpai talking to Sawamura-senpai once more - with that _absurdly annoying big smile_ on her face. Her beautifully bright eyes sparkled as she spoke with her sugary sweet voice. He could literally see every detail about her from her smallest habits to the strand of her soft hair. He knew it then that he was officially screwed.

 _I. Can't. Take. This. Anymore!_

He growled in frustration with his mind solely focusing on her. He finally stood up and strode towards her purposefully. "Ai-senpai, we need to talk." She blinked her eyes in confusion before nodding. As he slowed down his walking to match her speed, he confirmed that she was following him several times until they arrived at his chosen location.

"What's wrong, Okumura-kun?" He turned around, facing her with a glare. So many words jumbled up in his mind as he struggled to find which words to use to describe his predicament.

He finally spoke as if he was reading off of a script. "You're ruining me... You're interfering with my playing."

Startled, she looked at him with confusion. "Oku-"

Interrupting her, he was determined to not give her the chance to speak. After all, he was going to let out every single thought that he held to himself for so long. "Why are you doing this to me? You're confusing me endlessly and it's driving me insane! Who do you think you are?! Stop being the anomaly - _the three strikes and one out_ \- in my world!"

"Okumu-"

"Why can't you just let me go?!" He gritted his teeth. "For God's sake, Ai-senpai, stop smiling at Sawamura-senpai! Stop talking to him so often! Stop being with him for at least a day! And stop appearing in front of me!" He huffed as he stopped to catch his breath.

She stared at him. Her eyes - _her damn bright eyes_ \- reflected of understanding and thoughtfulness. "Okumura-kun. Tell me if I'm wrong, but do you like me - not as a friend - but as a girl?"

His mind turned blank at her words.

 _Do I like her as a girl? Is that what this was? Do I seriously like her?_

After a few minutes of going over the names of his emotions and analyzing the events that spurred on these emotions, he came to a logical conclusion.

 _Fuck. I do._

 _Fuck. Now what?_

 _I'm screwed. I didn't even plan for this._

 _How am I supposed to get her to like me back if I never even had the chance to strategize a way to make her feel the same towards me?_

He backed away from her in silent horror. He needed to think about this thoroughly by weighing the pro and cons of _liking her_. He then turned around, beginning to walk away.

 _Fuck this._

He stopped in his tracks, facing her with a rare smile and speaking in a chocolate smooth voice. "It seems that I do like you as a girl, Ai-senpai." Without examining her facial expression, he finally strode off to his room in order to analyze everything about the new emotion he was currently experiencing.

The next morning, he woke up with absolute despair and regret.

 _What the hell...?_

 _Why the hell did I admit to her that I like her as a girl yesterday?! Am I crazy?!_

 _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_

He muttered colorful words under his breath, cursing at himself. Even as he practiced with Sawamura-senpai, he could not help but remember the very moment when he told her that he did like her. His concentration swung back and forth swiftly at every second.

 _Why didn't I even look at her face properly?! Now I don't even know if she's going to reject me or... This is driving me crazy... I wish I saw her reaction and analyzed it. What was I thinking...?!_

 _And why can't she just reject me already so that I can go back to normal?!_

He sighed as he walked off after practicing with Sawamura-senpai who looked utterly confused about Koushuu's behavior that day.

 _Ah, it's Ai-senpai. IT'S AI-SENPAI...!_

Before he realized it, he ran off, avoiding her at every moment.

 _What on earth am I doing...?_

He groaned to himself in frustration at his childish antics.

 _I won't get anything solved if I hide from her..._

 _Yes, let's get this over with. I will act like a proper adult and talk to her logically about all this. That should work. That makes sense. Let's go with that._

"Ai-senpai, I believe we need to talk...?" He walked up to her.

"Good timing. I needed to talk to you too." She followed him once more to the same area as before.

When they reached the location, he faced her. "I'm tired and done with this so-called game of romance. So just tell me already. Give me a proper answer. No antics or tricks. Just a straightforward and honest answer. How do you feel about me? Do you like me as a guy?" Suddenly, he did not want to know how she felt towards him, so he pretended that he never asked her about anything relating to emotions by blabbering about a variety of topics from baseball to school even if it felt absolutely random.

"OKUMURA-KUN, I LIKE YOU TOO, SO LET ME SPEAK!" At her words, his panic faded away as he remained absolutely silent. It was as if the world made sense again and he felt his thoughts go back to being in an orderly fashion - a very _good_ outcome.

 _Now I can focus on baseball again._

That was his only thought as he stared at the girl in front of him. After she spoke to him with a smile that was _solely_ for _him_ , he felt a sense of satisfaction and accomplishment. "I see. So you like me too. As a guy." He nodded to himself, processing the information carefully and storing it safely in the deepest crevices of his mind. Finally, he gave her one of his rare tiny smiles as if unable to contain his overflowing emotions of happiness and excitement. She gaped at him with her skin flushing a deep red. Recognizing this reaction, he reverted back to his emotionless facial expression. He watched with glee and amusement when her eyes dimmed in disappointment and longing.

 _You're going to have to earn my smiles. I don't give it away that easily - even if it is you, Ai-senpai. No,_ _my_ _Ai._

"I'm going back to practice now. See you." He murmured to her as he began walking off towards the field.

 _Wait. I can't just leave like this. I should take this rare chance for myself... When no one is around... A prize for liking me back._

He strode towards her once more purposefully, grabbing her arm towards him. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Her face turned red when she felt his hard muscles through his baseball clothes and his breath caressing her skin sensitively. The greenness of his eyes burned intensely. He then whispered to her intimately in a husky voice, "A reward for liking me back." He placed his lips gently against her forehead before locking eyes with her once more. "I'll see you later then, _Ai-senpai_." He let her go and finally headed off to practice as she watched his cheeks and ears flush deep red.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews or requests coming! :D**


	2. Kominato Haruichi

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

"So heavy..." Ai grunted as she struggled to carry the various items in the two boxes. The one on top was the heaviest out of the two. She regretted her decision in carrying both at the same time. "Why... Me...?" After taking another step, she watched the top box being taken from her. The weight lightened immensely.

It was the younger Kominato brother, Haruichi-kun.

"Haruichi-kun!" She smiled brightly at his appearance. He blushed before standing next to her.

"Where do you need to carry this?"

"To the storage room." He nodded as he walked with her. "Thanks for helping! I honestly thought that my arms were going to break from how heavy these two boxes were."

"You're welcome." He quietly answered. There was an awkward but comfortable silence between the two as they finally entered the storage room.

Once Ai grabbed the short ladder and placed the lightest box at the top of the large shelf, a black mass on the shelf leaped towards her with a sudden loud noise. She yelped as she jumped backwards to avoid it. As a consequence, she fell on her butt painfully. The ladder hit the shelf hard, swaying it a little and tilting it enough to make the items on the shelf to slip off. Before the pile of items hit her, Haruichi called out her name as he pulled her quickly towards him. The strong force from his arm made her land on top of him roughly. After hearing the landing of the pile, she opened her eyes slowly and thanked Haruichi before locking eyes with him. She watched in fascination at how quickly his skin color transitioned into a deep pretty red. His arms were still wrapped around her protectively.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'll let go of you now since we're safe..." He stammered and loosened his embrace. Ai smiled at him directly and thanked him once more before lightly pecking his cheek near his lips. The red became even darker if that was even possible. "Y-you're welcome..." She stood up, holding out her hand to help him up. When he grabbed her hand, she took this chance to examine if he gained any new injuries from this incident and nodded happily to herself when she found none.

"I'm glad that you have no injuries from this because you're my favorite player out of all." She grinned, still holding his hand.

"I'm glad that you have no injuries because you're my favorite person, next to my brother, out of all." He whispered softly to her. His deep colored eyes locked with hers as she blushed at his words. He blushed once more. "Let's get back to work then, shall we?"

"Okay." After they cleaned up the storage and organized it, they left the room with shy smiles, holding onto each other's hands.

"By the way, what was that thing that jumped at me? Did you see?" Ai paused as she waited for Haruichi to answer.

"I think it was a cat." He smiled reassuringly.

"Aw. I was kind of hoping it was a ghost or something." She pouted.

"Hahaha... Yeah... It was most definitely a cat..." He laughed awkwardly, looking behind him before facing forward again. "Definitely not a ghost..."

* * *

 **Keep the reviews or requests coming! :D**


	3. Kominato Ryousuke

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

"Rei-san said that we need to pick up the stuff on this list..." Ai stared at the piece of paper. "The store's name..." She muttered to herself in an attempt to distract herself from feeling more nervous.

"Ah, that store is close by." Ryousuke pointed out. He casually strode next to Ai as she fidgeted with the paper. Feeling her throat become dry, she decided to stop talking and to start focusing on stopping herself from trembling around him. She sincerely hoped that he never noticed the way she felt tense around him and how nervous she was to even talk to him or walk next to him. Taking small peeks at him once in a while to confirm that he never noticed, she sighed in relief when he seemed nonchalant about it all and yet she also felt bitter that he showed no signs of being nervous around her. That made her wonder if he even felt anything towards her - _probably not_. The thought of it put an end to her trembling as she became a little sad about it all. "There's the store." Ryousuke's voice snapped her out of her negative thoughts as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to walk faster towards the store. Her heart sped up and her face heated up.

"Warm..." She whispered to herself. When they entered the store, she noticed how he never let go of her hand. Small hope lit up inside of her, but she wondered if he just forgot that he grabbed her hand or if he just does not mind holding her hand because he thought of her as a sister. The thought of him thinking of her as a sister or friend made her sigh again.

"Welcome!" The store owner walked up to them. "Having a date at a sports store? How rare!"

"Yes. We are on a date right now at this store." Ryousuke smiled at the owner, who could not retort back with a joke or anything.

"I see... Well it's nice to be young!" He laughed out loud, patting Ryousuke on the shoulder.

"W-we're not on a date... It's just an errand for Rei-san..." Ai murmured to the owner. "Here's the order form. We're here to pick up the confirmation form and some of the items ordered on the list."

"Just to clarify, we _are_ on a date." Ryousuke informed the owner who gave him a thumbs up and took the paper from Ai. The owner then walked to the back of the store to prepare the items for them.

"Ryousuke-senpai!" Frustrated and hurt by his probable jokes about it being a date, Ai glared at him. "Don't joke like that!"

"Who said that it was a joke?" His face became serious as he faced her.

"Eh...?" Stunned, she gaped at him with a blush before giving him a shy smile. "I... I didn't know it was a date..."

Ryousuke smiled once more. "So you do like me..."

Ai immediately turned pale at the realization that he tricked her into admitting this fact. "I..." Her skin burned red out of embarrassment and horror.

He leaned towards her. "Since you like me, stand only next to me from now on and no one else." Those words processed in her mind like a bullet train.

"Then... Then does that mean you also feel the same way as me?" She asked him in hopes of hearing a proper answer.

He just gives her the same smile as before, grabbing her hand into his while placing them inside of his jacket pocket. He faced her, asking, "What do you think...?"

She blushed and gathered her courage to speak once more to her long-time crush. "You know... I always stood next to you ever since I first met you. So you can count on me to do what you said earlier."

"I know." He paused before continuing. "So now it's my turn to do the same for you." His lips formed the most sincere smile that she saw. She also gave him the same smile with her heart pounding livelier than before.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews or requests coming! :D**


	4. Sawamura Eijun

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

"Sawamura-kun!" Ai grabbed his arm, stopping him from practicing further.

"Ai-chan. What's wrong?" His fingers rolled the baseball in the palm of his hand as he faced her.

"Uh, I..." She took a large gulp of air; her heart raced as if it was in a marathon. Sweat formed in the palm of her hands as she held onto his arm. Soon, her hands began to tremble uncontrollably.

At this, Eijun looked a little worried. "Ai-chan...?"

"Sa-Sawamura-kun..." She whispered.

"Ah, yeah?"

Ai let go of his arm, fidgeting, while her skin flushed a deep red color. Her mouth turned dry. "I..."

"Yeah...?" Eijun finally stared at her seriously.

Unable to look at him properly, she shut her eyes before yelling. "I LIKE YOU!" When she heard nothing, she opened her eyes slowly and saw him gaping at her. He was obviously processing this new information in his head. She watched his face turn red as panic struck him. He began looking all over the place with no idea on where to focus his eyes on. "Do... Do you feel the same...?" Those words suddenly kept him continuously quiet and still until he finally bent his knees, facing the ground with a completely red face.

"...Yes. I like you too." He covered his face with his hands, dropping the ball on the ground. Shyly, he peeked at Ai through his hands before letting out a scream of embarrassment and disbelief. They both stared at one another and blushed. When they began laughing awkwardly together in order to expel the somewhat tense atmosphere, they smiled shyly to one another.

"We should probably go to sleep now..." Ai suggested. He nodded in agreement.

"Then let's walk back to the dorms together. I'll walk you to your room..." He murmured.

"Okay." They walked out of the room and headed for her room slowly - yet comfortably.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews or requests coming! :D**


	5. Narumiya Mei

**Greetings.**

 **Here is the end of the series. It will be labeled as complete, but if you have any requests (for more), be sure to PM me or review!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

"Narumiya Mei! Will you quit it?!" Angry tears spouted from Ai's eyes.

"What's wrong with you? It's not like it's such a big deal!" He sighed, clearly annoyed at her outburst. "Stop being so emotional about it, will you? Jeez, women these days..."

That flipped her off completely. "Is that so...? My feelings don't even matter to you anymore, is that it?"

"That's not-"

She interrupted him with a serious expression, wiping her tears away furiously. "Let's have a break."

Mei stared at her incredulously. "What? Why?!"

"I don't want to see you right now." She paused before continuing. "I don't want to talk to someone who isn't even willing to understand my side of the issue. I'll talk to you again when I feel better." Before he could even make a move to stop her, she strode off angrily.

"What the hell..." He muttered, watching her walk away - away from him. His heart squeezed uncomfortably at the very sight. "Fine! Be that way! You're always so emotional about everything! As if being emotional is the answer to everything! So maybe we do need a break! Maybe, maybe... Dammit! I didn't even do anything wrong! She's just getting angry by herself!" He huffed and then stayed quiet. "That idiot... How am I supposed to know what's wrong if you never clearly tell me up-front? What's the point of being able to talk if you can't even use it properly? There's a reason why humans can communicate!"

A week passed by with no contact from Ai. He never even saw her silhouette. He never heard her voice. He never learned any news of her from anyone. A little worried, he wondered if he should text her or call her, but he knew that she probably would not answer out of anger - if she was still mad at him. That was why when he saw her from afar, his heart thumped out of relief and excitement, but his positivity dropped like a bomb when he remembered that she was unhappy with him. At the same time, he knew that this could not go on anymore or else he might go crazy instead. He ran up to her, pulling her into an embrace. "Ai-chan..."

"Let go of me, Narumiya-kun." The cold and polite use of his last name sharply hit him in the chest. She forcefully pulled his arms off of her. "I'm still angry at you. I said that I don't want to see you until I feel better." When he realized that she was going to walk away from him again, he embraced her from behind, whispering apologies to her. This seemed to greatly appease her. "Fine. I won't leave, but you have to listen to me this time."

"I will." He waited for to speak.

"While I don't mind you having a lot of fangirls, I don't like it when you boast about that in front of me and to me. It makes me uncomfortable and I start wondering if you just take me for granted as your girlfriend. Any sane male would know that it's not good to start talking about other females in front of their girlfriend. So that's why I was hurt when you invalidated all of my feelings... My discomfort and anger about it."

"I understand. I won't talk about them anymore." He spread his arms out, waiting for her to hug him. "I'm sorry for not listening and for invalidating your feelings. I was wrong. I won't do it again, so don't leave me like that again."

Ai smiled and gave him a tight hug. "Apology accepted." The two then began laughing once more with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Remember! If you want me to add another chapter (of a character of your choosing), make sure to review or PM me of the character that you want to see in this series! :)**

 **Peace out and I hope you enjoyed reading these!**


End file.
